yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The start of the Mirror Dimensional Battle/It's not about you/A life for a life
Here is how the Mirror Dimensional Battle begins in Mickey Mouse and Doctor Strange. Just as soon as Max and the others got back, they could see the dead Zealot. Max Goof: What happened? Dr. Stephen Strange: The zealot was dead after we revived you, it's alright now. Goofy: Are you okay, Max? Max Goof: I'm okay, Dad, thanks to Dr. Strange and Baymax. Karl Mordo: Strange! You’re okay. Dr. Stephen Strange: A relative term, but yeah, I’m okay. Karl Mordo: (notices the cloak) The Cloak of Levitation. It came to you. The Ancient One: No minor feat. It’s a fickle thing. Dr. Stephen Strange: He’s escaped. The Ancient One: Kaecilius? Dr. Stephen Strange: Yeah. He can fold space and matter at will. The Ancient One: He folds matter outside the mirror dimension? In the real world? Dr. Stephen Strange: Yeah. The Ancient One: How many more besides the Heartless? Dr. Stephen Strange: Two. I stranded one in the desert. The Ancient One: And the other? Dr. Stephen Strange: His body was in the hall. Master Drumm was in the foyer. Karl Mordo: He’s been taken back to Kamar Taj. The Ancient One: The London Sanctum has fallen. Only New York and Hong Kong remain now to shield us from the Dark Dimension. You defended the New York Sanctum from attack. With its Master gone, it needs another, Master Strange. Dr. Stephen Strange: No. It is Dr. Strange. Not Master Strange, not Mister Strange, Doctor Strange. When I became a doctor, I swore an oath to do no harm. And I have just killed a man! I’m not doing that again. I became a doctor to save lives, not take them. The Ancient One: You become a doctor to save one life above all others. Your own. Doctor Strange: Still seeing through me, are you? The Ancient One: I see what I’ve always seen. Your overinflated ego. You want to go back to the delusion that you can control anything, even death, which no one can control. Not even the great doctor Stephen Strange. Doctor Strange: Not even Dormammu? He offers immortality. The Ancient One: It’s our fear of death that gives Dormammu life. He feeds off it. Doctor Strange: Like you feed on him? You talk to me about controlling death. Well, I know how you do it. I’ve seen the missing rituals from the book of Cagliostro. The Ancient One: Measure your next words very carefully, Doctor. Doctor Strange: Because you might not like them? The Ancient One: Because you may not know of what you speak. Karl Mordo: What is he talking about? Doctor Strange: I’m talking about her long life. The source of her immortality. She draws power from the Dark Dimension to stay alive. Karl Mordo: That’s not true. Doctor Strange: I’ve seen the rituals and worked them out. I know how you do it. The Ancient One: Once they regroup, the zealots will be back along with the heartless. You’ll need reinforcements. Mickey Mouse: And we'll be ready, Ancient One. Doctor Strange: She is not who you think she is. Karl Mordo: You don’t have the right to say that. You have no idea of the responsibility that rests upon her shoulders. Doctor Strange: No, and I don’t want to know. Karl Mordo: You’re a coward. Doctor Strange: Because I’m not a killer? Karl Mordo: These zealots and heartless will snuff us all out, and you can muster the strength to snuff them out first? Doctor Strange: What do you think I just did? Karl Mordo: You saved your own life! And then whined about it like a wounded dog. Doctor Strange: When you would have done it so easily? Karl Mordo: You have no idea. The things I’ve done... And the answer is yes. Without hesitation. Doctor Strange: Even if there’s another way? Karl Mordo: There is no other way. Doctor Strange: You lack imagination. Karl Mordo: No, Stephen. You lack a spine. Suddenly, there were more heartless coming and ready to attack. Karl Mordo: They’re back. Donald Duck: We gotta do something! Goofy: Let's take them down! Sora: Kaecilius and the zealots might return around now! Mickey Mouse: (while fighting the heartless) Let's go, we've gotta put a stop to this! As soon as they came downstairs, Kaecilius and the zealots returned using their black magic. Karl Mordo: We have to end this. Now! (stopping a zealot) Strange! Get down here and fight! Mickey Mouse: They'll need our help! Doctor Strange: I got this, Mickey. So, Strange worked his spell to have them all enter the Mirror Dimension. Mr. Incredible: Where are we? Doctor Strange: The Mirror Dimension. You can’t affect the real world in here. Who’s laughing now, murderer? Kaecilius: I am. So, Fred kicked him to the ground as Strange took his sling ring as they all escaped. Doctor Strange: They’ve got no sling ring. I mean, they can’t escape, right? Karl Mordo: Run! But suddenly, Kaecilius was arranging the obstacles in the mirror dimension. Baymax: Oh no. Karl Mordo: Their connection to the Dark Dimension makes them more powerful in the Mirror Dimension. They can’t affect the real world, but they can still kill us. This wasn’t clever. This was suicide! As Strange struggels trying to open the portal with the sling ring, Kaecilius uses his powers at the Mirror Dimension as our heroes bumped into the bus. The Old Man: (Stan Lee) (reading) That is hilarious. Mickey Mouse: We gotta get out of here! Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Anytime, Strange! Just a Strange kept trying to open the portal, they all had to avoid every obstacles at the mirror dimension which forced Mickey and his friends from one building to another and every obstacles. Doctor Strange: This was a mistake. Suddenly after avoiding more obstacles, Kaecilius attacked Strange and took back his sling ring and was about to kill him again until the Ancient One saved and revealed to draw power. Mickey Mouse: Mordo, look! (pointing at the mark on her forehead) Karl Mordo: I see it, Mickey. It’s true, She does draw power from the Dark Dimension. The Ancient One: Kaecilius. Kaecilius: I came to you, broken, lost, bleeding. I trusted you to be my teacher, and you fed me lies. The Ancient One: I tried to protect you. Kaecilius: From the truth? The Ancient One: From yourself. Kaecilius: I have a new teacher now. The Ancient One: Dormammu deceives you. You have no idea of what he truly is. His eternal life is not paradise, but torment. Kaecilius: Liar. Just as the Ancient One was facing a huge struggle against the other zealots, Kaecilius was about to kill her as Max stood in the way. Max Goof: Back off, Kaecilius! The Ancient One: Max! (taking down the other zealots) Goofy: Be careful! Max Goof: I got this, Dad! Donald Duck: He's gonna need help against the zealots! Louie: We're way behind you, Uncle Donald! Huey: Heartless alert! Dewey: Look out! Donald Duck: Max! Max Goof: Get back! With Kaecilius about to kill Max, Strange used the sling ring sending him and the Zealots far away. As they all regrouped at the Sanctum Sanctorum, Max felt thankful for Doctor Strange saving his life. Max Goof: Thanks, Doc, for saving my life. Doctor Strange: It's the least I can do, Max. Now, we're even. Baymax: (finished scanning the Ancient One) Scanning complete, I see no minor injuries. The Ancient One: You have my thanks, Baymax, I am saticfied with my care. Doctor Strange: Are you okay? The Ancient One: Time is relative. Your body hasn’t even hit the floor yet. I’ve spent so many years peering through time, looking at this exact moment. But I can’t see past it. I’ve prevented countless terrible futures. And after each one, there’s always another. And they all lead here, but never further. Doctor Strange: You think this is where you should've died. The Ancient One: Do you wonder what I see in your future? Doctor Strange: No. (as she looked amused at him) Yes. The Ancient One: I never saw your future. Only its possibilities. You have such a capacity for goodness. You always excelled, but not because you crave success, but because of your fear of failure. Doctor Strange: It’s what made me a great doctor. The Ancient One: It’s precisely what kept you from greatness. Arrogance and fear still keep you from learning the simplest and most significant lesson of all. Doctor Strange: Which is? The Ancient One: It’s not about you. When you first came to me, you asked me how I was able to heal Jonathan Pangborn. I didn’t. He channels dimensional energy directly into his own body. Doctor Strange: He uses magic to walk. The Ancient One: Constantly. He had a choice, to return to to his own life or to serve something greater than himself. Doctor Strange: So, I could have my hands back again? My old life? The Ancient One: You could. And the world would be all the lesser for it. I’ve hated drawing power from the Dark Dimension. But as you well know, sometimes one must break the rules in order to serve the greater good. Doctor Strange: Mordo won’t see it that way. The Ancient One: Mordo’s soul is rigid and unmovable, forged by the fires of his youth. He needs your flexibility, just as you need his strength. Only together do we along with Mickey and his friends stand a chance of stopping Dormammu and Chernabog. Doctor Strange: I’m not ready. The Ancient One: No one ever is. We don’t get to choose our time. (holding Strange's hand) Death is what gives life meaning. To know your days are numbered, your time is short. You’d think after all this time I’d be ready. But look at me, stretching one moment out into a thousand, just so I can watch the snow. Doctor Strange: I have to go, there's something I have to do before anything else. The Ancient One: Take your time, Doctor Strange. So, Strange came to see Chrstine one last time before departing from his old life. Doctor Strange: (Dr. Stephen Strange) I wrote 2 emails, but you never responded. Chrstine Palmer: Why would I? Doctor Strange: (Dr. Stephen Strange) Christine, I am so, so sorry. For all of it. And you were right, I was a complete jerk. I treated you so horribly and you deserved so much more. Chrstine Palmer: Stop. You... you’re clearly in shock. I mean, what the heck is happening to you? Where have you been? Doctor Strange: (Dr. Stephen Strange) Well, after Western medicine failed me, I headed East, and I ended up in Kathmandu. Chrstine Palmer: Kathmandu? Doctor Strange: (Dr. Stephen Strange) Yeah. Chrstine Palmer: What, like the Bob Seger song? Doctor Strange: (Dr. Stephen Strange) 1975, Beautiful Loser, side A. And then, I went to a place called Kamar Taj and I talked to someone called the Ancient One, and... Chrstine Palmer: Oh. So you joined a cult. Doctor Strange: (Dr. Stephen Strange) No, I didn’t. Not exactly. I mean, they did teach me to tap into powers that I never even knew existed. Yeah, that sounds like a cult. Chrstine Palmer: It’s not a cult. Doctor Strange: (Dr. Stephen Strange) Well, that’s what a cultist would say. Chrstine Palmer: Oh, no. Are you okay? I don’t understand what’s happening. Doctor Strange: (Dr. Stephen Strange) I know. But I have to go right now. You said that losing my hands didn’t have to be the end, that it could be a beginning. Chrstine Palmer: Yeah. Because there are other ways to save lives. Doctor Strange: (Dr. Stephen Strange) (wipes her tears) A harder way. Chrstine Palmer: A weirder way. A loud emergency voice: Dr. Palmer, the ER, please. Dr. Palmer, the ER. Doctor Strange: (Dr. Stephen Strange) I don’t want to let you go. So, Christine gave Strange a farewell kiss in the cheek and report to the ER. Doctor Strange: (straghtning the top of the cloak as they mess with him) Stop. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225